


Love the View

by thesirensong



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mention of Remus, Spoilers For Episode: Putting Others First, janus uses his cane and its gay, mention of Roman, mention of logan - Freeform, patton has frog eyes!!!!, with heart pupils!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24015718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesirensong/pseuds/thesirensong
Summary: Patton is hiding something and Janusreallywants to be in on the secret. Not for any malicious reasons, of course, he just wants Patton to trust him.
Relationships: Morality | Patton Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 10
Kudos: 155





	Love the View

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maxiswriting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxiswriting/gifts).



> Another motivator fic for Max, but this time Moceit!!! And it's using a concept I wanted to do since I saw a post about some frogs having heart shaped pupils!
> 
> [Here's the example I used while writing this!](https://patch.com/img/cdn/users/22862060/2015/08/raw/20150855d1e692cdd51.jpg)

Patton had started wearing sunglasses. Janus wasn’t entirely sure why that was the case, but he had and he wanted to find out.

The only issue was, lately it was practically impossible to get Patton alone long enough to actually ask, and it was driving Janus up a wall not knowing the secret. He was deceit for fucks sake, he was the best secret keeper in the mind-scape and he’d be damned if he was left out.

This definitely wasn’t because he was crushing on Patton ever since he’d paid him one kind smile, absolutely not.

It was because Patton continued to pay him kind smiles and pleasant conversations and soft touches he doubted the others noticed because they were so used to them. Janus wanted Patton to know he could actually trust him now, wanted morality to understand deceit didn’t just mean lying to save face for selfish reasons.

Deceit could also be hiding secrets shared with someone trusted, could mean thrills and excitement up until a reveal, could mean _so many things_ that weren’t typically seen as awful when it came to black and white thinking.

Not that Janus wanted Patton to subscribe to black and white morality. The world and morality were so much grayer than Thomas had learned growing up, and Janus could honestly see Patton making a valiant effort to recognize that.

It… kind of made the crush he was trying desperately to deny that much worse.

“Patton!” he called, noticing movement in the hallway he’d been hovering in and realizing that the moral side had been hoping to slip passed him.

He’d been so much worse about getting lost in his thoughts lately, going to see Remus again would be… an interesting adventure with how little Janus had been practicing his reflexes.

Janus caught up to Patton quickly, though not because Patton had actually waited for him, and he grabbed his elbow to slow him to a stop.

“Ah! Hi Janus! Did you enjoy dinner? I know Logan’s not the most imaginative when it comes to what to eat, but I’ve lost my glasses and It’s really not the best idea to cook when I can barely see, ya know?”

Listening to Patton ramble, Janus felt his brow furrow in confusion.

“Don’t you and Logan have the same prescriptions?” he asked, tugging on Patton’s arm a little to try and get him to face him.

Patton resisted, and Janus tried his best not to feel hurt.

“Ah… Yes, we do. But Logan likes to read when he’s waiting for dinner, I didn’t wanna take that from him.”

“You also don’t want me to see your eyes for some reason, right?” Janus asked, humming when Patton tensed.

“Well… You’re not the only one I don’t want to see ‘em, Jay-Jay,” Patton said, and Janus had to force back the pleased grin at the nickname.

He was able to be given nicknames now, how absolutely wonderful.

“Right,” he started, loosening his grip on Patton’s arm, “would you like to explain why that is?”

Patton seemed to sigh, though it wasn’t a heavy sigh of agitation, or even one of impatience. Just seemed to be… building himself up to something.

“Well… It’s a different reason for you, than it is for everyone else. And that’s not because of you being deceit! I promise that, it’s… more because of your scales, I guess?”

Janus frowned, his confusion growing and his grip growing so lax his hand slipped from Patton’s arm.

“What do my scales have anything to do with the way your eyes look?” he asked, and then realization dawned.

“I can feel you understanding from here, Jay-Jay,” Patton teased, and Janus just rolled his eyes in response, even if he wasn’t facing him to see.

“Okay, so your eyes have changed and you don’t want me to see them because… you believe I’ll think you’re appropriating a non-human look?” he clarified, humming when Patton nodded.

“Yeah, that’s basically it. Though… I guess you know now anyway, huh?”

“I do, and really I don’t care, since that’s what you’re so worried about. Would you… mind showing me?” he asked, trying not to let his hope of finally, finally getting to know the secret Patton had been keeping.

Patton let out a weak giggle, then finished turning to look down at Janus with a cautious smile.

Janus, meanwhile, was a little breath taken because Patton’s pupils were in the shape of hearts, his irises taking over the sclera and making them resemble a frogs. He supposed the frog-shifting had left something behind after all.

“Have they been like this the whole time?” he asked, taking a step closer, pausing only long enough to turn on a light with the wave of his hand so he could see Patton’s eyes better.

Patton shrugged, glancing away for a moment only to look right back at Janus when he made a noise of protest.

“Not exactly? I mean, they weren’t like this when I told you that you weren’t wrong about everything, remember? But I woke up the next day and when I looked in the mirror they were just… like this. Been stealing Sleep’s sunglasses since then, since I’m not the greatest at conjuring things and Roman is ah… out of commission right now.”

Janus nodded, pulling his cane (conjured really, but he had to keep up the dramatic aesthetic) from his caplet, hooking it around Patton’s neck and pulling him lower. Patton yelped a little in surprise, and Janus vaguely registered the blush on his face, but he was a little more focused on picking out the way Patton’s eyes had changed.

“Cute,” he commented, a teasing smile taking over his face when he focused on Patton’s entire face when he squeaked and noticed his blush had grown deeper in response to the compliment.

“I, um, well goodness, Jay-Jay, thank you! But can you let me go? Hunching over like this isn’t the greatest for my back,” he said, returning Janus’ smile.

Nodding, Janus started to raise his cane to let Patton unbend his back. And then an idea occurred to him, and he stopped before Patton could get too far.

He probably shouldn’t… but Patton’s current frog eyes _were_ cute, and Janus still very much had a crush on him… Maybe just one?

Mind made up, Janus quickly, and carefully, pulled Patton back down into range so could place a quick kiss on his cheek before finally letting him go.

“Thank you for showing me, Patton, I’ll let you go look for those sunglasses Remy probably stole back,” he said, ignoring his own blush as he grinned at Patton’s starstruck look.

“Remy?” he asked, though his tone was a little absentminded.

Janus just winked and turned on his heel, walking back to his room where he’d been originally heading and ignoring his increasing heart rate.

“Oh! Like REM sleep!” Patton called, just as Janus closed his bedroom door behind him.

Gods above and below, Janus might have more than a crush on Morality “Patton” Sanders.

**Author's Note:**

> [I have a discord server!! Feel free to join and watch me cry over all of my wips.](https://discord.gg/7BmynET)


End file.
